


Just for tonight

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Businesswoman Valkyrie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "As much as I like seeing you in your pretty suit, darling, that won't do right now," Val tells him and Loki can't fight back the small grin that makes its way to his lips. "I want you on my bed with your lovely ass stretched and ready to be fucked in ten minutes. Go."





	Just for tonight

The front door opens immediately, barely any moments after the first ring of the bell. Loki isn't really surprised; Val is not a patient woman. 

"You're late," she says, already having turned her back to him as she makes her way to the mini bar to fill the glass she's holding, immediately taking a large gulp of her whiskey. She's still wearing her suit and even though it's definitely a rather beautiful sight, Loki can see the tension on her shoulder and her frustration in the way she downs her drink in one go. 

_Rough day at work, then_ , he guesses, not that the sudden phone call wasn't enough of an indication already. They weren't supposed to see each other until Sunday and it's only Wednesday. 

"You're lucky I came at all. You know how I feel about out of schedule meetings," he replies, as he takes his coat off, even though he's not actually mad about it. 

When she called him and told him that a car would be there for him in thirty minutes, he had just gotten out of the shower and was preparing himself for a peaceful evening; it was supposed to be his "day off", after all. 

Which, thankfully, meant that he didn't have any other clients scheduled for tonight. He doesn't like canceling his appointments but if he's honest he might have done so, anyway; Val is kind of his favorite- something she definitely doesn't need to know. But, truly, she fucks him better than all his other clients that have had a cock their whole fucking life and still don't know how to use it. Plus, Val promised to pay him double of what she usually gives him, and she's always quite generous. So, naturally, he couldn't possibly refuse her offer. 

She glares at him, seemingly displeased with his reply, but Loki can see how her eyes have already darkened with lust as she takes him in. He wore his sleek black fitted suit; it was one of her first gifts to him and he knows how much she likes seeing it on him- or sometimes abandoned in a pile on the floor of her room, for that matter. 

Her eyes keep roaming over his body, even as he approaches her and she lets him kiss her, even though she pulls away too soon. 

"As much as I like seeing you in your pretty suit, darling, that won't do right now," Val tells him and Loki can't fight back the small grin that makes its way to his lips. "I want you on my bed with your lovely ass stretched and ready to be fucked in ten minutes. Go," she orders and he can't help the shiver that runs through him. He's never really been one for rules but Val makes him want to obey. 

"Yes, ma'am," he says and smirks at her before heading to the stairs, making sure to sway his hips just enough to capture Val's attention, to give her something to think about while he's upstairs fingering himself open for her. 

He carefully removes his suit jacket and his tie, proceeding with pulling off his black shirt and then his pants. He folds them neatly and places on the sofa where he always puts them. He slides the stockings down his legs next and removes them completely before taking off his matching lace panties, as well; apparently, he won't be needing them, tonight. Then, he takes the plastic tube of lube from the first drawer of her nightstand and settles on the bed. He lies on his back and shifts on the mattress until he's comfortable, resting his head on the pillows. 

Knowing that he doesn't have much time to waste, he opens the cap of the tube and pours some of the clear liquid on his fingers. He spreads his legs widely and brings his hand between them, hissing quietly when the cold, wet digits touch his entrance. He circles his rim with the pads of his fingers, his hole fluttering as if it demands to be entered and Loki doesn't deny himself. 

He easily slides a finger inside and pumps it in and out a few times, before adding a second one. He gets fucked often enough that he doesn't need much preparation, but it still feels impossibly tight as he pushes his fingers inside him until the second knuckle. 

He fucks himself at a steady pace, moaning quietly as he strokes his slick inner walls. He can't help wondering which dildo Val will use, today. There's the green one that's long and not very thick, but Val usually uses it when she doesn't have much time to prep him, so this one will probably not make an appearance, today. 

Then, there's the pink dildo that's rather small and Val likes to use it after they have fucked, just so she can stay inside him even afterwards but without making it uncomfortable or painful for him. So, he knows for sure it won't be that one. He, also, hopes that it won't be the red one either because, even though it's thick, it's only barely long enough to reach his prostate and Val tends to use it just to tease him; not that he doesn't enjoy the sweet torture, of course. 

The purple dildo is probably his favorite, though; it's thick and long and wonderfully veiny, filling him just perfectly. It's big enough to make him feel deliciously stretched while still allowing Val to slide smoothly in and out of him. In contrast with the blue dildo, which is absolutely massive and he needs to be fingered thoroughly before he can take it inside him. Val usually goes slow with that one, likes to watch him sob in overwhelming pleasure as she takes him apart.

He moans at his own thoughts and adds a third finger, picking up his pace, his cock having grown rock hard by now. It always feels kind of exciting, _thrilling_ to not know what exactly he should be expecting, especially since he is sure that he will enjoy it no matter what Val chooses to use. 

He hears steps from the stairs and his hole clenches around his fingers in anticipation, a gasp leaving his mouth. 

Val's eyes land on him the moment she enters the room and she lets out a small satisfied hum, but doesn't say anything else. She's still wearing her suit, white shirt and light grey pants that perfectly hug her gorgeous body, only her suit jacket missing.

Her gaze remains fixed on him - he's still fingering himself, but at a lazier pace now - as she starts unbuttoning her shirt and then her pants, pulling them down along with her underwear and abandoning her clothes on the floor, until she's wearing only her bra. Loki's cock gives a twitch at the beautiful sight, leaking at the tip as he sees her make her way to the drawer where she keeps the dildos. 

"Edge of the bed, darling. And turn around," she orders and Loki is quick to obey. He removes his fingers from inside him with a small wince and shuffles on the bed until he's on the edge of it, his feet placed on the floor and his chest pressed to the mattress. He arches his back and pushes his ass up, exposing his hole that's now, no doubt, shining with lube and has turned dark pink from being played with. 

"Good boy," she tells him and Loki turns to look at her, smiling when he sees the strap-on with the purple dildo, his belly tightening with arousal.

Val approaches the bed and reaches for the lube, applying some on the thick plastic length and stroking it a few times until it's all slick with lube. Loki spreads his legs even wider and wiggles his ass impatiently, trying to get her attention. 

She finally guides the dildo to his entrance, the feeling of the fat head rubbing against his rim making it difficult for him to breathe. "You don't come until I tell you to, understood?" She says and he barely has time to breathe out a _'yes'_ before she's starting to push in and she doesn't stop until she's fully seated inside him. 

He moans as he feels the familiar, sweet sting of pain as he's being spread wide open, his entrance loosening enough to accommodate Val inside him. He takes a deep breath and shifts slightly to get more comfortable, nuzzling his face against the pillow. 

Val starts rocking her hips in slow, deep thrusts, her hands gripping his cheeks tight and spreading them apart. He knows that she likes to watch how his rim stretches around the fat length as she fucks him, seeing the tight ring of muscle loosen and turn red, and he likes it too, having her undivided attention to him like that. 

She doesn't wait long before speeding up her rhythm, her hips moving faster almost of their own accord. Loki whines and tries to push back towards her but Val's grip on his ass is quite firm, efficiently keeping him in place. She might be smaller than him but she's definitely stronger and if Loki's honest it's hotter than it has any right to be. 

Val grunts deep in her throat as she slams into him, her hands squeezing the meat of his ass hard enough to leave handprints on his pale skin. He cries out in surprise and pain when a slap lands on his right asscheek, making him clench around the thick length inside him. He barely has any time to recover before another smack follows and he whines needily, hot arousal coiling in his groin. 

Val's movements don't falter as she smacks him again, making Loki moan desperately, torn between asking her to just let him breathe for a second and begging her to never stop. He can feel the soft skin of his asscheek turning red and it burns when another slap lands on it, but the burn is so sweet that he whines for _more_.

"Louder," Val demands and then smacks him once, twice. This time both the pain and the pleasure are sharper, more intense, and Loki doesn't have to try in the slightest to follow her order, the loud cry escaping his mouth before he even knows it. 

"Yeah, that's it," Val rasps, clearly pleased with the sounds Loki makes and with how obedient he's being. "You're my good boy, aren't you, darling? My pretty little slut. Moan for me, baby," she commands and kneads the abused globe in her palm, having Loki mewling at the delicious feeling. 

"Pl- please," he gasps out, even though he doesn't know what he's asking for. Luckily, he doesn't have any time to dwell on it because Val's next thrust hits his prostate with excellent precision and he can only whimper helplessly, begging for more, more, _more_. 

And more Val gives him. 

She fucks into him mercilessly, her unforgiving, almost brutal thrusts stealing his breath away, the sound of skin hitting skin joining his own moans. It feels good- too fucking good and Loki aches to give his neglected dick some attention, to rut against the sheets until he comes, but he knows he's not allowed to do so, not yet at least. 

A hand leaves his ass and goes to his back, pinning him firmly to the mattress. Loki whimpers for her, welcoming the feeling of being held down as Val keeps pounding into him. 

"You take me so well, darling... Yeah, so fucking greedy... Tell me how much you love my cock, sweetheart," she grunts and Loki only barely has any mind left to obey. 

"I love it- I love it so much," he whines and his balls tighten dangerously as Val sinks into him, the fat head of the dildo rubbing deliciously against his prostate in its way inside. He doesn't want to come without permission but he's afraid that his climax will come even if he doesn't touch himself. "Please, please I'm- I _need_ to- please," he mewls into the pillow, his hands clenching around the sheets beneath him, his body slightly squirming in Val's hold. 

"You wanna touch your little cock, baby?" She asks and Loki immediately moans in reply, his desperation only growing stronger with every passing second. "Yeah, I know you do, darling. You've been a good boy for me, you can stroke yourself," she finally says and Loki sobs in relief before he even touches his dick. He wraps trembling fingers around the shaft and moves his fist as fast as he can in this uncomfortable position, almost in sync with Val's thrusts. 

He's not going to last, they both know that, and Val fucks into him purposefully now and with precision, sending him to the edge before he can even sense that it's happening. His whole body tenses and shakes and he curses under his breath, whimpering brokenly, as thick spurts of cum spill out of his twitching cock. Val fucks him through it, gradually slowing down and continuing at a lazy pace, giving him time to ride out the last waves of his pleasure.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She asks and he hums, nodding his head against the pillow. "Good, now turn around," she says and Loki can't help whimpering quietly at the loss as she pulls out. 

He obliges and rolls around so he's lying on his back. Val has already abandoned the strap-on on the bedside table and she's climbing into the bed, turning around so that he's facing her back, and straddling his torso. "Not gonna take long, darling, don't worry," she reassures him and shifts until she can sit on his face, her cunt right over his mouth. 

She's already wet, slickness having dripped down her inner thighs and Loki eagerly darts his tongue out, lapping hungrily at her smooth outer folds. He sucks on her cunt and easily slides his tongue inside, feeling slick heat enveloping him. He licks into her, stroking her inner walls and relishing how wet she is around his tongue, moaning in pleasure into her cunt. It makes her groan and she grinds down on his face, fucking herself onto his tongue, using her hand to touch her clit, the other one placed on his chest to steady herself. 

Loki licks and sucks and thrusts his tongue inside her exactly like how he knows she likes it and his hands travel up her body, until he reaches her breasts that are still covered by her bra. He slips his hands underneath it and kneads her breasts, flicking her hard nipples with his fingers teasingly and tugging at them when she moans her approval. 

Val rolls her hips more urgently now and Loki redoubles his efforts, his tongue and lips working skillfully on her weeping cunt. 

"Yeah, like that- fuck, don't stop, baby. Don't fucking stop, that's it," she grunts and more curses leave her mouth as she keeps riding his tongue, her blunt nails digging into the flesh of his chest, her thighs tightening around his shoulders. 

Loki does exactly as he was ordered to; he continues relentlessly, easing his tongue in and out, making filthy wet sounds as he fucks into her slick pussy, his fingers still stroking her sensitive nipples. Val pants, her voice breathless and desperate, and even more curses escape her lips when she finally climaxes, grunting in pleasure as Loki licks her through her orgasm. 

By the time Val moves off him, Loki feels exhausted, his limbs heavy and sore, and all he would like to do right now is curl in the bed and take a nap. Instead, he forces his eyes to stay open just in case Val isn't done with him yet; he is here to please, after all. 

Val cleans her own slickness off his mouth and chin with her hand and leans in to peck his lips, before climbing off the bed. "Get yourself comfortable, darling. I'll clean you up," she tells him and Loki feels a small smile spreading on his lips, genuine and almost shy. She always takes care of him afterwards and if Loki's honest he enjoys this almost as much as he enjoys getting fucked by her. He likes the attention and the gentleness, the way she touches him like he's something important and precious. 

He shuffles on the bed and settles in the middle of it, smiling lazy at Val when she comes back with a wet washcloth in her hand. She cleans his face first and then the cum on his stomach, before bringing the soft washcloth between his legs, gently wiping the lube off his hole. She tosses the washcloth on the floor when she's done, followed by her bra, before lying down beside him. 

She slips an arm beneath his shoulders and Loki allows himself to be pulled closer, until he's resting his head on her chest. He absently strokes random patterns on her stomach with his fingers, feeling the strong muscles beneath her soft skin. 

"You feeling okay?" She asks after a while and Loki smiles fondly at the question. 

"Mhm," he hums, pressing a kiss on her collarbone. 

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" She asks and this time Loki can't help chuckling. He appreciates the concern, he really does, but he's not that fragile; he's been doing all this for a while now, after all. 

"I can take much more, you know that," he tells her and even though he can't see her face from this position, something in the way her body slightly tenses tells him she's not pleased with his answer. She's silent for a few seconds and he frowns in confusion, wondering what it might have been that he said wrong-

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you have to, darling," she says and an involuntary shiver runs through Loki; whether it is because of the words or the deft fingers running through his hair he's not sure. 

"I'm fine. Really," he replies and lifts himself up to kiss her lips, deciding it's better to ignore her last comment. Val hums, not entirely satisfied, but luckily she doesn't insist on getting an actual answer. 

"Stay here tonight. I'll have someone drive you home tomorrow morning," she says and Loki agrees before he has any time to dwell on it. Spending the night at his client's house is another thing he usually avoids doing, especially when it has not been in the schedule - like now - but he decides to indulge himself; he feels way too comfortable to move right now. It doesn't mean anything, anyway. It's just this one time. 

Or at least, that's what he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think 🤗💞


End file.
